By Firelight
by AFKai
Summary: One year after the events of Trespasser, the Inquisition is disbanded, and everyone goes their separate ways. But what will happen when the ex-Commander stumbles upon his unlikely friend during a stormy night in Fereldon? Can his offered heart heal her broken one? Previously Solas x Lavellan to Cullen x Lavellan short story.
1. Chapter 1

The weather that night in the Hinterlands could have been better. Any weather could have been better than the storm Cullen now braved. The heavy rain clattered against his armor and slowed his pace to a crawl through the woods. He could barely see where he was going and the torch in his hand was dangerously close to going out. A whimper cut through the pounding rain, making Cullen shift his gaze to the mabari at his side.

"Don't worry, Bran. We'll find shelter soon." Cullen tried to reassure the war hound but Bran only replied with a shake. Splattering more water at the ex-Templar. Cullen sighed and tucked his cloak closer to him, the hood managed to keep him from being soaked but it did nothing for the cold starting to settle under his armor. He needed to find any sort of shelter or both of them will end up freezing to death before the morning came. Cullen went back to watching the horizon for any sign of life. And soon he was blessed by a small light in the distance, the light of a torch flickering in a window. It was a single cabin nestled among the trees, far away from any village, but someone was definitely there. Cullen dropped his extinguished torch and picked up his pace to a run. Bran followed close behind, eager to see their new destination.

At last they reached the cabin and despite the rain Cullen could clearly hear the sound of a crackling fire. Carefully he approached the door and with one hand on the hilt of his sword, he knocked.

"Pardon me, but may I take shelter from the storm here? I won't be any trouble." He asked. No answer came from the cabin, which made Cullen groan. He thought about huddling under the awning until morning, but the fire inside was just too tempting. Ever so slowly he reached for the handle but before his armored fingers touched the metal he halted. The hair on the back of his neck suddenly stood up and every sense in his body was on high alert. His suspicions were proven correct when Bran growled. Someone was behind them.

Before the warrior could react Cullen felt a sharp point press into his back, right between the silverite plates protecting his neck. His hand tightened around his sword as adrenaline pumped into his muscles.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice rang clear over the rain that made Cullen's hammering heart beat even quicker. Even with the noise around them he recognized that voice. It was one he listened to for nearly three years, and the one he had missed for the past year. There was no mistaking that light accent under the demanding tone. Cullen released his sword and slowly raised his hands up in surrender. Bran too stopped growling as he studied the situation.

"Easy now." Cullen said. With that the figure seemed to falter, as if not expecting him to cooperate so easily.

"Turn around." The blade at his back released and he turned to face his attacker. He then found himself staring straight at the tip of the dagger. For a moment he stared at the weapon, but shifted his gaze to the cloaked figure. He could make out a few details thanks to the torchlight in the window. The rogue was much smaller than him-no doubt an elf-and she held him at knifepoint with the one dagger in her right hand. Now he was sure he knew this person.

"Inquisitor." He smiled. The figure flinched ever so slightly, but in a flash the dagger disappeared into the folds of her cloak and she reached up to pull down her hood. _Oh Maker,_ Cullen thought. She looked just as striking as the day they said their goodbyes. Her large eyes shined like silver up at him when she met his gaze. Her hair was still midnight black, though much longer than before. Cullen's eyes traveled over to the small scar decorating her pale cheek and then to the one upon her lip. He recalled those days in the war room when she hovered over the map for what seemed like hours. Often his mind drifted as he studied her, curious to know how she got those scars. He never asked.

"Cullen?" She hesitantly asked. Cullen snapped out of the nostalgic memories and quickly threw back his own hood.

"It's been awhile." He softly chuckled in hopes of breaking the awkward feeling building between them. A hundred questions were starting to pile in his head. What is the Inquisitor doing in Fereldon? Why isn't she with her clan? Is she alright? Did something happen?

Before he got the chance to ask, Lavellan grinned and suddenly threw herself into his arms to give him the biggest hug of his life. Surprised and caught off guard Cullen only just managed to catch her by the waist. The force sent him stepping backward against the door so he squeezed her tighter to insure she was safely in his grasp. She wrapped her arm around his neck and returned the squeeze. Pure joy swelled in Cullen's chest as he embraced his friend. She was here. She was safe. And she was hugging him. The warrior couldn't help but be mildly aware of her breath on his neck, or the way her hand caressed his hair.

He tried to suppress the pang of guilt beginning to eat at him. Lavellan's heart belonged to that elven mage who helped create the now disbanded Inquisition. The man who ended up being what the elves considered a god of some sort. Cullen wasn't clear on the details of what happened between them after the Qunari attack a year ago. But he will forever remember the night after her party returned from the Arbor Wilds. Of how she entered his office with tears streaming down her newly bare face. He had never seen the Inquisitor cry before then, or even after that. He was the only one she trusted enough to show that side of her. Just as she was the only one he trusted enough to show his weakness while he had fought the lyrium addiction so long ago. Cullen offered his heart to her that night and listened to everything she was willing to tell. By the end of it the little elf had fallen asleep in his lap. It was a night they never spoke of again.

The hug between them went longer than it should have, but Cullen didn't complain. At last, Lavellan broke away.

"You're wet." She frowned. The comment made Cullen laugh so hard that she bounced in his arms.

"Well, if you had let me in instead of planting a dagger in my back then maybe I wouldn't be so wet." He grinned.

"Ah...right. Then come in, come in! I'm sure you're cold." The elf ruffled Cullen's soaked hair playfully before he finally let her down.


	2. Chapter 2

Following the elf inside Cullen was greeted with the smell of old books and burning oakwood. The cabin was bigger than it first appeared, overflowing bookshelves lined the walls with unrecognizable artifacts and papers. The tables too were covered with tomes, many of them appeared to be ancient with torn and yellowed pages. The only thing not cluttered was the lone bed tucked in the corner and the large rug in front of the fireplace. The cabin reminded him of his office in Skyhold, he found himself feeling a little homesick.

"Sorry about that earlier, bandits are still a problem here." Lavellan crossed over to the fire and removed her wet cloak to hang it for drying. She was wearing a tunic too thin for the cold and tight fitting leggings, the dagger that had been at his throat was now holstered on her thigh. Cullen's gaze lifted to her left arm. The loose fabric there was pinned up just like her Inquisition uniform had been on the last day of the Exalted Council. Cullen recalled the pandemonium when her party exited the Eluvian for the final time in the Winter Palace. She was unconscious in Dorian's arms, intact except for her arm. They all knew she was dying despite her efforts at hiding her pain, and they all knew that it was Solas who saved her. Cullen figured that if he ever ran into that elf one day then he would thank him, after throttling him in the face at least once of course. "Have something to say?" The Inquisitor's question snapped Cullen from his thoughts. He focused back to the cabin to see Lavellan now facing him with her hand on her hip, a small smile and amused look over her face. "You're staring so intently...you must have something to say." Her smile widened.

Cullen's face burned with embarrassment. He didn't realize he had been staring. "Um...uh...I'm surprised you managed to sneak behind me like that." He really wasn't.

Lavellan's brow raised at first, but then she dipped to pull the dagger off her thigh.

"I was trained as an Assassin, remember? I'm an expert in the shadows. Though..." She turned away to lay her weapon on the nearby table. "Even if I didn't surprise you. I could have taken you." She flashed him another smirk, her silver eyes glinting with challenge.

"Oh?" Cullen returned the grin. "As I recall, it was me who won the majority of our sparring matches at Skyhold."

The elf laughed. A delicate sound that danced in the warm air around them. Cullen hadn't heard her laugh in so long, even before the Exalted Council. "Only because I let you win." She said. Before the warrior had a chance to retort, Bran finally bounded in from the outside. He bolted directly to Lavellan with his stubby tail wagging the entire way.

"Bran!" Cullen commanded as he ran past but the mabari ignored him, a thing he rarely did these days. The war hound splashed rainwater everywhere, but Lavellan didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, you're the mabari from the Winter Palace aren't you?" She scratched the hound behind his ears, making his tail move faster. "I'm surprised he remembers me."

"Of course he would, you gave him at least a dozen treats that day." Cullen said.

"Well...it looked like he needed to be spoiled a bit." Lavellan replied. Bran gave a loud bark as if agreeing. "Speaking of which," The elf turned her head back toward Cullen. "This storm doesn't look like it will let up until morning, please feel free to make yourself at home. I could certainly use the company."

With a word of thanks Cullen disappeared behind one of the thin walls separating the entranceway from the rest of the living quarters to relieve himself from his armor. His cloak was still heavy with water and the metal cold to the touch, he was grateful to have it off. After a bit of wrestling he was down to his pleasantly dry under tunic and breeches. He laid his sword and shield against the wall by the door in easy reaching distance, a habit from his time in the Circle, and grabbed his cloak as he stepped out.

Lavellan was sitting in front of the fireplace reading from one of her odd books. A large blanket was wrapped around her slim frame. She looked up briefly as Cullen crossed to the fire to hang up his cloak.

"Where's Bran?" Cullen asked. The elf indicated toward a far corner where the war hound slept with a soft snore.

"I guess he was tired." She said.

"Seems so." With a huff Cullen sat himself next to her right, basking in the welcoming warmth of the fire. A strange kind of silence settled between them. Cullen wanted to ask the many questions that came to his mind at the moment, but he also didn't want to pry too hard or she might lock him out. Finally he picked one that didn't seem the most intrusive. "What is all this you've been collecting?"

The Inquisitor looked back up from her book and snapped it shut. "I've been exploring elven ruins around here. It's been...quite enlightening."

"Find anything new?" Cullen couldn't help but ask, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Nothing that Solas hadn't already told me." She sighed.

He was crossing into dangerous territory now. Quickly he tried to change the subject.

"How are you? Cassandra sent me a letter awhile ago saying she had lost contact. We were worried."

Lavellan shot him a curious look, one he knew very well. Like she knew exactly what was whirling in his mind right now. She was good a making people think that. Cullen figured that was why she was able to master the Orlesian game so easily.

"I'm fine. My messenger bird got lost." She replied and tossed the book aside to adjust her blanket. "Look Cullen, you don't have to do that. Avoiding the topic of Solas like speaking about it will make me break out into sobs." She stared directly into his eyes and smiled. "I am fine, really."

Cullen could almost believe it. Anyone else looking at her expression would. But he knew better, he'd seen her hide her true feelings behind a brave exterior countless times. Always trying to live up to her reputation of being the Herald of Andraste, the Inquisitor. He hated how she did that. She shouldn't have to, especially not with the weight of the Inquisition gone. Without another thought he reached out and brushed the hair from her face, his thumb just barely tracing over the light scar on her cheek. Lavellan flinched slightly from the contact of his cold fingers.

"You don't have to lie to me. You know that." He whispered.

Almost instantly her demeanor changed as her hard built walls came crashing down. The forced smile that graced her quivering lips vanished as she looked away.

"I refuse to shed any more tears for that man." She reached up and grasped Cullen's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "I...waited so long for him. Two years. I waited two years only to discover that he utterly lied to me." Even with her looking away Cullen could tell the brim of her eyes were wet. "He broke my heart twice...I'm such a fool."

"You're not at all." Cullen spoke up, which brought Lavellan's attention back up to him. "Love can make us do bizarre things like waiting for two years or..." He hesitated. This was probably the worst time for a confession but he too was tired of waiting. By some Maker's will he found the one woman he wanted it the middle of the wilderness after she had gone missing for a year. He found her and he was not going to let this chance slip by him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Lavellan's bright eyes studied him closely as Cullen fought to find the right words to say. He was rusty at this sort of thing and even so he rarely had the chance to pursue a relationship in a decade. And this was much more complicated.

"Inquisitor, I..." Before he could continue Lavellan released her grasp on his hand and laid a finger on his lip, effectively silencing him.

"Cullen, the Inquisition is done and I am no longer your superior. You don't need to call me by that title anymore." She gave him a sly smile, no longer forced like the previous one. "And if you try to call me by my clan name then I might have to smack you."

A hearty laugh emanated from Cullen. The atmosphere between them changed so suddenly, he welcomed it.

"Then...Ari." He whispered, his tone dipped low with a passion he didn't know he possessed. Calling her so casually was a small thing but it felt like another barrier was broken. And it made him wanting much more. It was clear that Lavellan picked up on his thoughts when her eyes widened slightly and her cheeks turned a light pink. Cullen noticed the pointed tips of her ears were even redder, it was cute.

"Before you say anything more, I need to tell you something." She spoke up, determined to get out whatever she was thinking at the moment. Cullen felt his insides clench up and braced himself. He always expected the worst, maybe she already knew his feelings and was about to shut him down. He gave a silent prayer that he was wrong. "Cullen...I care for you! And I..uh..." She looked down at her blanket.

Cullen's stomach leapt as all his insecurities vanished. "What's wrong?" He hesitantly asked.

Lavellan brought her gaze back up to his and inched closer. It took all of Cullen's willpower to not reach out and touch her, he wanted to so badly.

"I don't want you to think that I'm using you to replace Solas." Her brows furrowed with worry. "I didn't think it was possible. To feel like this again, but this past year...I thought about you a lot."

Unable to hold back anymore Cullen closed the remaining distance between them and took her lips with his. Lavellan's surprised gasp was lost into his mouth. The kiss started chaste and light, but Cullen wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She responded in kind by intertwining her slender fingers in his hair and sought out his tongue with her own. It felt like a fire was ignited in the pit of Cullen's stomach that excited him, this was something he wanted for so long. He would have mistaken everything for a dream if the elf he held in his arms wasn't so warm.

It felt like hours had passed when they finally broke apart, both in dire need for air. Somehow while they explored each other Lavellan had ditched her blanket and settled into Cullen's lap. The thin material of her tunic did nothing to hide the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest. Each breath she took made the crotch of his pants seem a little tighter.

"I've never kissed a human before." She tilted her head and traced his jawline with her fingertips. "Your stubble tickles."

Cullen chuckled, "I hope it doesn't bother you." He leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to her already wet lips. She let out a sigh when he pulled away again.

"Lay with me, Cullen." She whispered into his ear, her voice thick with lust. A lump caught in the warrior's throat, he was not expecting that.

"Are you sure? It won't be too fast for you?" He asked. She only looked up at him with her brilliant eyes and smiled. That was all the permission he needed.

Cullen kissed her again, just as deep as the first one but slower. He wanted to take his time with her, to enjoy every part that he can. He noticed she tasted just like honey tea mixed with something sweeter. He simply couldn't get enough of it. Finally he released her lips and trailed kisses from the scar on her cheek to her collarbone. Lavellan softly gasped whenever he reached a sensitive spot on her neck, so he lingered there enough to draw out a moan.

"Cullen." She whimpered as she grabbed the front lacing of his tunic. With a firm yank the fabric fell free, revealing the defined muscles underneath. She left burning paths of fire as she ran her fingers over his skin. She touched him just barely, teasing him into a frenzy that resulted in him nipping at her collarbone. Before Cullen could explore more, she rose from his lap to strip her clothes off. He didn't take his eyes off her as she did so and he even admired how easily she did it with one hand. His admiration went somewhere else entirely when she removed the last undergarment.

"Maker, you're beautiful." He said. And indeed she was. The shadows from the fire danced on her pale skin, beckoning to him. Her small smile as she looked into his eyes lit his loins ablaze. Lavellan offered her hand to him and he took it, but instead of pulling her back down to the floor he stood and effortlessly scooped her up into his arms. Cullen laid her down upon the bed and then rid himself of his last remaining clothing, a wave of relief overcame him when his throbbing erection sprang free from the confines of his breeches. He turned to see Lavellan watching him from the bed, an excitable expression worn on her face. "Something to say?" Cullen asked in fake mockery. "You're starting so intently."

Lavellan giggled, actually giggled! Cullen never expected to hear that coming from her. "Just appreciating the view." She grinned, her eyes glinting mischievously. Cullen chuckled and walked back over to the bed. He pulled back the blanket and crawled in to hover over her. It was even warmer in the bed than out in front of the fire. Something they were both happy about now they were undressed. The Inquisitor reached up to Cullen as he settled in between her thighs, pulling him down for another kiss. His hands mapped her body as their mouthes met, from her shoulders to her waist, and then to her breasts. She gasped and pulled out of the kiss when he circled his thumb around her nipple. And he responded by dipping down and taking one into his mouth. Lavellan's breath was coming in quicker pants now and even Cullen was about to reach the end of his patience.

"Cullen, please." She moaned and grabbed at his back. Happy to grant her wish he entered her warm core. He pushed in tantalizingly slow, enough that she would adapt to his girth. It took everything he had to not lose himself right there, she felt too good. Once he was fully engulfed by her warmth he leaned in and took her mouth again, his tongue seeking for hers. Her reactions to him drove him even wilder, the small whimpers of pleasure and the way she looked up at him. Cullen couldn't hold back anymore. His thrusts started slow but quickly he picked up the pace. Lavellan rolled her head back and gasped every time he reached her deepest parts. He kissed every part of her that could be reached and especially focused on the tender spot of her neck. Suddenly she shuddered and let out the most delectable moan, her legs lifted to wrap around Cullen's waist as her inner walls squeezed around him. He reached his limit when she hit her release, after the last few hard thrusts Cullen buried himself into her as much as he could and spilled his hot seed into her center.

~0~

The storm lasted so long into the night that it seemed like morning would never arrive to break it. Cullen flinched awake when a ray of sunlight snuck through the window and hit him in the face. With a groan he rolled over in the comfortable bed, hoping to get another hour of sleep. It wasn't until he realized that he was alone that he became fully aware. He jolted up and rapidly turned his head to scan the surroundings. The cabin was eerily quiet now with the fireplace filled with nothing but embers. His armor and weapons were still were he left them last, along with his clothes. Cullen looked down to see his mabari companion still snoring away in the corner. The only thing missing...

"Ari?" Cullen jumped from the bed and grabbed his pants. Countless worries and thoughts swarmed in his mind. Did she leave? Did she regret what happened last night? Where?

He tied the last lace on his breeches and threw open the door to the outside. "Ari!?" He bellowed.

The elf jumped from her spot on the riverbank where she had been cleaning her daggers.

"Cullen!? What is it?" Lavellan stared at him wide-eyed and surprised. Cullen breathed a deep sigh of relief and rubbed the tension in his neck, an old habit he had yet to get rid of.

"Forgive me, I thought..." He wasn't sure how to explain his actions. Lavellan straightened and walked over to him to take his hand.

"That I ran?" She asked. She was always good at knowing what he was thinking.

"Yes." Cullen said, he leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. She smiled warmly.

"I will never leave you, Vhenan."

 **(Thank you so much for reading! There's an Epilogue on the way in the next day or two, so feel free to stick around.)**


	4. Epilogue

The day was pleasantly warm, the beginning of spring was just around the corner and Cullen happily welcomed it. He set down his axe by the leftover wood from winter and wiped the sweat from his brow. The sun started to creep under the horizon, marking the end of another day and casting long shadows across the plains. Cullen found himself smiling over the nostalgic view. It was a view he often gazed at as a child before he left for the Templars. It was good to be back again.

"Working hard I see." The soft voice made him jump and he turned to meet Lavellan smiling up at him. She looked as beautiful as ever with the sunset dying her skin a light shade of pink. The white summer dress she wore did nothing to hide her small frame.

"I uh...was just taking a break to admire the view." He stuttered.

The elf raised a brow and chuckled. "No need to defend yourself to me." She crept up next to Cullen and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Sorry your sister won't let you inside."

Cullen laughed. "That's just human customs when it comes to this sort of thing."

Lavellan tilted her head. "I know, it's still a little odd though." She said.

"Well, to be fair Mia is making more of a deal out of it than most people would." Cullen sighed as he rubs his sore neck.

"I don't blame her though. Her little brother is going through a big event in his life. She wants to celebrate." Cullen looked down to met Lavellan's glittering eyes. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I guess I have you to thank for that." He lifted her tiny hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss on the fingers.

"ARI!" A voice suddenly booms from the cabin, making the two jump in unison.

The elf let out a tired sigh. "Guess I better get back to my wedding dress fitting before Mia has a heart attack."

"A wedding, huh? He must be a lucky man." Cullen jokingly winked, earning a laugh from his beloved.

"You have no idea." Lavellan reached up to her tip toes and wrapped her thin arm around his neck. "See you later tonight?"

"Of course."

They share a long kiss in the dying sunlight before Mia calls Lavellan back inside. Cullen watched her go for a bit and then turned his gaze back to the horizon.

But instead of the setting sun against the orange sky he instead spots the shadow of a figure. A great beast with a mane of flowing fur and eyes as sharp as daggers. A wolf.

Somehow Cullen didn't feel any fear for this creature as he stared at it. It seemed to meet his stare with a peculiar intelligence in its glowing eyes. After a few heartbeats the beast slowly rose to its full height and turned back to melt into the shadows of the forest. Disappearing forever.


End file.
